Sexo, pudor y lagrimas
by jillian kurusugawa
Summary: Rei se pregunta porque no logra entender a Kai, y porque kai se siente tan solo


Sexo, Pudor y Lágrimas

POV Kai

A veces no pienso  
Me vuelvo tan frío y no estoy  
A veces me ausento  
De mis sentimientos

Entras como siempre a la casa, Que te podría decir yo me siento feliz ahora que estoy a tu lado, Ahora que estamos Juntos.

Pero Aunque estemos tan juntos, te siento tan lejos. Y yo se que te preocupas por mi yo también siento lo que tu. Porque tal vez no seamos uno. Pero nos hemos tomado la mano para poder recorrer este camino…Juntos.

Me abrazo a ti. Pero de inmediato siento algo extraño…Algo te molesta, Mas se que no estas enojado. No lo estas. Estas preocupado.

Y luego sonrió,  
Recuerdo y me aferro a vivir  
Y a veces quisiera  
Matar por tu amor  
Tan solo por un momento

Me miras a los ojos, Lo se ahora lo se estas preocupado. De inmediato te pregunto que te pasa.

Tú suspiras y te alejas de mí. Para recostarte en la cama. Te miro desconcertada y siento como si algo haya atravesado mi corazón, De cristal. Al escuchar la primera indirecta que me mandas.

-Eso quisiera saber de ti….

Claro, otra vez discutiremos de un tema tan tonto y tan doloroso para mí. Tu preocupación por mi tu sobreprotección.

-Yo estoy bien…- Te contesto

Y es que todavía no encuentro  
Lo que en mi seria normal  
Para darte mucho más  
Y entregarme por completo  
Sexo, pudor o lágrimas, me da igual

-Si, Sabes que eso no es cierto…- suspiras de nuevo. A veces te pones tan cortante conmigo. Que me es imposible reconocerte. ¿En verdad eres tú el ser del que me enamore?

-Y porque no es así – te respondo, odio seguir estas tontas discusiones sin sentido…Pero me dolería más que pensaras cosas de mí de las cuales no sepa.- Desconfías de mí…Como siempre…

-No es que no confié en ti….Es que tus acciones dicen otras cosas...Además…Me has mentidos tantas veces…

-¿Porque no confías...en mi?- Te pregunto mirando tu mirada. Te has vuelto tan frió…

-Eso no puedo cambiarlo- Empiezas a decirme caminando en círculos en nuestra habitación…

-Siempre es lo mismo- comento con dolor en mis palabras. Desesperación. –Siempre discutimos de esto…

-Las personas ven cosas que tal vez yo no… A veces me siento tan seguro de ti y a veces…tan…

-Solo…- Comenta por fin le digo

-Sueños, Kai…Sueños donde muestras soledad… ¿Por qué te sientes tan solo? ¿Por que me mientes?

-Yo no te miento Kot- Explico

-Tal vez ni te des cuenta, porque ni tú sabes lo que te sucede…

-Yo no te miento Kot. Solo quiero que seas feliz

-porque me ocultas tantas cosas.- Me dices, Me es tan sorprenderte ver lo fuerte que eres. Para no derrumbarte frente a mí.

A diferencia de mi, Aunque finja serlo no soy tan fuerte como creía…

Me quieres ver grande  
A pesar de lo débil que soy  
Y si toco hasta el fondo  
Me sacas de nuevo

-Como siempre, los escuchas a ellos y no a mí….

Te veo de reojo con la cabeza un poco baja, Te sorprendiste lo se. Tal vez no tomaste en cuenta eso.

-Sabes tal vez todos ellos tengan razón- Continuo diciéndote- ¡Tu familia tiene razón! Yo solo te lastimo, Te hago daño. No sirvo para nada- Grito hirientemente. Tu solo me vez

-Calmate- me suplicas- eso no es cierto

-¿Como no va a ser cierto? Tú las dicho Ray. Yo solo te miento. Olvídame- Te digo dándote la espalda- Será lo mejor para los dos.

-No me puedes pedir eso.- Me dices. Tu tono de voz ha cambiado

-¿Porque no?- Te pregunto irónicamente.

-Porque desde que hace mucho tiempo prometí protegerte...- me dices aun mas confiado aun- Promesa de la cual no sabias. Aunque a veces me hieras… Y yo te lastime a ti…

Por eso me quedo,  
Me aferro y te quiero a morir  
Por eso aquí adentro  
Tu estas todo el tiempo  
Viviendo del sufrimiento

-Pues tendrás que romper esa promesa. Kot

-no puedo- me vuelves a decir. Tengo que admitir que me encuentro sorprendido…- Porque me enamore…y yo siempre estaré aquí. Caminando junto a ti.

Y es que todavía no encuentro  
Lo que en mi seria normal  
Para darte mucho más  
Y entregarme por completo  
Sexo, pudor o lágrimas, me da igual

-Hasta que tu corazón sane….- Me abraza de nuevo –Solo quiero que estés bien…

FIN


End file.
